


Fill Me Up

by walfpups



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Other, jfc i wrote this drunk at 3 am two years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walfpups/pseuds/walfpups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finds true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fill Me Up

Castiel tried listening to Dean, he swears he did. But Castiel had been having strange feelings lately. Sometimes he wondered if he should ask Dean about these feelings. 

He was becoming distracted just by the thought of them. They called out to him daily. Every time Cas laid his eyes on them, he felt the ice blue melt into nothing. His legs shook. His mouth went dry. 

Castiel had heard people talk about these kinds of feelings before no doubt, but never did he think he would be one to experience these feelings. The feeling that they were always on his mind. The absolutely amazing feeling that they gave him butterflies in his stomach when someone mentioned them. The fact that simply being around them made him feel like everything would be okay. Like they loved him as much as he -dare he say- loved them.

So when Cas was in Dean's '67 Chevrolet Impala with Dean he couldn't keep it to himself any longer. His breathing quickened at the thought of asking Dean for help with these strange, alien feelings. But Castiel took the plunge.

"Dean, how do you know if you're in love?"

Dean nearly crashed his beloved car as he hastily pulled over his car.

Dean looked nervous, his jaw clenched, his eyes widened. 

"Uh, geez Cas why would you ask that?"

Castiel sighed, he figured Dean would clam up as soon he mentioned the word love. He waited patiently, but when Dean didn't continue he pondered on how to confide in Dean. He figured he could be brutally honest, which Dean would expect from him of course. Or he could hint and let Dean put the pieces together; come to terms with the fact. After a moment, he decided on the latter.

"Well, they make me very happy.."

Dean swallowed. Castiel had never seen Dean so nervous about something not concerning Sam. 

Cas went on. "I'm not really sure what to do with these feelings Dean. They tear at my stomach and make me think all of these ridiculous things. Please, I'm not asking for much really.."

Castiel fully expected Dean to tell him he was being foolish or just ignore him and drive off somewhere. So when Dean spoke, full of passion he was shocked to say the least.

"Cas. Oh, Cas. I'm not sure what to do here either. But I know that I feel the same way, and I won't let you go through this alone. I've been meaning to tell you for so long that I-"

"Dean, I was unaware you felt the same. I mean, I understand you like to eat red meat, but I didn't think you felt as strongly as I about hamburgers."

Dean faltered. "Wai- you mea- You were talking about burgers?" His jaw slacked, his fists clenched, nostrils flared.

"Well, yes I believed it to be quite obviou-"

"Get out Cas."

"I don't understand, Dean. Did I do something to upset you?"

"Just get out okay."

Castiel tilted his head in confusion, but did as he was told. He 'zapped' as Dean called it to a delightful place they'd passed a short while back named White Castle. As he walked through the back of the large kitchen he took as many burgers as he could find as 'zapped' back to their motel. Dean wouldn't be back tonight. Neither would Sam.

As Castiel sat alone at the small wooden table with his large bag of burgers, he smiled. Honest-to-God smiled. In heaven he was content. With Sam and Dean he was comfortable. But with these, he felt true joy.

He took the closest hamburger on top and spoke to it like he had seen people do before. "You look delicious" was standard, but his feeling were much too great.

"You are the one thing on this Earth that fills me with these feelings. You fill me butterflies and warm thoughts and... Love. You fill me with love. And if that's wrong, then I don't want to be right. I love you Hamburger and I want to spend the rest of my existence with you."

Castiel almost dropped the beautiful thing before him as it started to grow. Cas was somewhat new to eating, but he was certain it wasn't supposed to do anything along those lines. His eyes widened as it shook and grew more and more.

The hamburger kept growing and growing until slowly, a human shape was formed. Castiel stared on at this being in complete awe. 

At last the once-hamburger was human. Castiel could feel his heart pounding as he stared into eyes as blue as the sky in winter. He tried to form words, but for once, nothing came out.

"It's alright Castiel. I've been with you remember? You don't need to say anything. I know everything you could ever say. And I'm here to say..."

Castiel felt his breath hitch as the beautiful man in front of him moved closer. His icy eyes softening as he spoke again, "I'm here to say that I love you too."

Castiel's chest surged with joy, but then he realized something very important. "What is your name?"

The man who grew from love and hamburgers sighed softly as a wide smile broke across his face. "My name? My name is Misha."

Castiel locked eyes with the stunning man who was there before him. Misha, the man he loved and loved him back.

Castiel laughed gleefully and stepped forward.

"Do you taste as good as before Misha?"

"Even better, love."


End file.
